John Winter (c1837-1905)
|ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1866 |wedding1_locality=Paddington, New South Wales |wedding1_county=Sydney |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1873 |wedding2_locality=Sydney |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |remains_year=1905 |remains_month=04 |remains_day=28 |remains_street=Waverley Cemetery |remains_locality=Waverley, New South Wales |remains_county=Sydney |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=WINTER.—The Friends of Mr. and Mrs. R. SMITH are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his residence, 39 Arundel-terrace, Forest Lodge, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetry. *WINTER.—The Friends of Mr. and Mrs. JOHN LETTY are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his late residence, 39 Arundel-terrace, Forest Lodge, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetery. *WINTER.—The Friends of Mr. and Mrs. JOSEPH WINTER are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his late residence, 39 Arundel-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetery. *WINTER.—The Friends of Mr. and Mrs. W. T. JOHNSON are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his late residence, 39 Arundel-terrace, Forest Lodge, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetery. *WINTER.—The Friends of Mr. and Mrs. EDWARD WRIGHT are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his late residence, 39 Arundel-terrace, Forest Lodge, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetery. *WINTER.—The Friends of LEAH and GEORGE WINTER and ALFRED LETTY are invited to attend Funeral of their late beloved FATHER, John Winter; to move from his late residence, 39 Arundel-terrace, Forest Lodge, THIS AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock, for Waverley Cemetery. :: |globals= }} In 1873 the widowed John Winter married his sister-in-law Elizabeth Helena Palmer, the younger sister of his wife Eliza Palmer who had died in 1871. Elizabeth Helena then helped to raise her niece Eliza J Winter who had been born in 1867. Her sister's 2 younger children, Frances S Winter (1869-1869) and Mary Winter (1870-1871) had both died in infancy. John & Elizabeth Helena were then to have children of their own. In 1901 John's widowed daughter Eveyln Lawson nee Winter was to marry John's "adopted" son John Letty (1863-1937), a son of Richard Letty (-1881) & Bridget Lynch (for whom 5 sons & 1 daughter are recorded in the birth records for New South Wales). Also mentioned as an ("adopted") son in John's funeral notices was Alfred C Letty (1871-), a younger son of John Letty (1863-1937). Among John's funeral notices is also a Mr & Mrs R Smith inviting their friends to attend the funeral of their father. Either Mr or Mrs Smith is another "adopted" child who has not been identified. Perhaps Mrs Smith is Emily Letty (1874-). Changes of surname by daughters: * Eliza J Winter married John M Sandrey in 1886 * Evelyn Winter married Stephen Lawson in 1890, & John Letty in 1901 * Sarah Winter married Walter T Johnson in 1902 * Dorothy Winter married Edward S Wright in 1904 * Leah Winter married Arthur Greig in 1911 __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales